Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle window assembly that prevents objects from passing through a vehicle window opening.
Background Information
To restrict objects passing through windows in vehicles, side curtain airbags have been used. Additionally, some vehicles have included window glazing. Each of these methods has had some success in restricting objects passing through windows in vehicles.